


Just Rick-tastic!

by C1239



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, For Science!, Forbidden Love, Incest, Read at Your Own Risk, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing, Underage Drinking, You Have Been Warned, so much sin, sumrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1239/pseuds/C1239
Summary: Rick drags Summer and Morty on an "adventure" along with their friends Christina and Jessica.[Sum!Rick Warning]





	1. We Are Going On An "Adventure"

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you suckers complaaaiiiiiin. Now—URRRP—there are infinite alternate realities, you can’t prove any of this won’t happen because chances are they already happened. Yeaaah! I’m Fanfic Rick! I’m awesome. Wubba Lubba Dub Duuub. I don’t give a shiiiiiit. Also I don’t own Rick and Morty just putting—URRP—it out there. 
> 
> Side Note: This is my first Fic ever. Hope you enjoy.

Brown eyes eagerly watched as the hand slowly turned, coming to a halt on twelve. _BINGO_.

A body of cheering students busted open classroom doors as the bell blasted throughout the hallway. Some rushed to the exit while others stood chatting idly in front of their lockers. **“NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY!”** It was Principal Vagina, looking ready to rip out his hair, that is, _IF _he had any. **“Suck it Vagina!**” couple of students ran past him, giggling at each other. Too slow to process the culprits, Vagina turned around cursing under his breath. _DAMN KIDS._

Trembling hands reached forward, signalling to stop the auburn haired figure moving in front of them. **“H-hey Jessica!”** Morty shrieked, coming off higher than his usually annoying tone. “Oh. Hey Morty.” Jessica’s warm smile met Morty’s self-conscious gaze, his index fingers nervously tapping against each other while he fidgeted back and forth on his toes. _You can do this Morty. __You can do this, just talk to her. _Morty broke out in a cold sweat as he gulped, trembling. “Did you need something? Like no offense but like I want to leave.” He could tell the auburn haired girl was losing interest fast, her smile starting to shift into a frown. “I was wondering If y-you c-could **GO O-OUT WITH ME THIS WEEKEND TO THE MOVIES?!”** he quickly blurted out, much to his own surprise the question had come out more as a command rather than a proposal. Laughter filled the room as the girl in front of him failed to contain her amusement. A warmth spread throughout his back, quickly reaching his ears and covering his face. Morty blushed, embarrassed, trying to think of something smart to say. _O-OH MAN. OH JEEZ. YOU BLEW IT. _All he could do was scratch at his neck. “Look, Morty you are cute. But like I-“ _SHE CALLED ME CUTE. CUTE. JESSICA THINKS I’M CUTE. _A flashing neon green light from the hallway broke Morty out his stupor, drawing Jessica’s attention.

A tall, skinny figure stepped forth into the classroom. “There you are! Grab your sister Morty, I need you b-both tonight.” Rick running a hand through his blue-gray locks, smirked mischievously at his nervous grandson. Panicking, Morty started to protest “B-but Jessica and I“ his words were cut off before he could finish. **“Shut up Morty. Come along now we need S-Summer.”** Grabbing both by their arms, Rick lead Jessica and Morty into the hallway. “Where are we going?” Jessica was left without an answer, all three headed towards an unaware Summer. As they drew closer, Rick paused for a moment trying to process what he was seeing. Summer appeared to be flirting with Christina in front of her locker. She giggled allowing the taller brunette to play with her ginger hair, stealing a kiss from her cheek shortly after. Watching his sister, Morty blushed harder while Jessica stared in sudden realization. Shrugging it off, Rick hollered and he yanked the two. **“SumSum! I need you to come with us!”** It was Summer’s turn to be surprised. “Grandpa Rick! What are you doing here?” Before she could ask any more questions Rick had pulled out his portal gun from his lab coat’s pocket, creating a vortex in the middle of the hall.

**“In you go!”** Laughing, Rick thrust Morty and Jessica into the green portal with all his might. “Huh? Wait Grandpa!” Rick smirked at Summer as he snaked an arm around her waist and interlocked his free arm with Christina’s. “No time**_—URRRP—_**to waste girls!” He rushed forward, forcing all three of them to simultaneously get sucked into the green vortex.

“W-welcome to Dimension C-44 s-suckers.” Rick threw open his arms inhaling deeply, a cool breeze carried the musky smell of ash and gillyflower and a mixture of herbs. “Whoa... What is this place?” Christina was the first to respond as the rest of them stared in awe, taking in their surroundings. They were faced with what appeared to be a rave, neon lights of all colors flickered and flashed in front of their eyes. There were figures humanoid and alien alike dancing together to an alien beat which held a strange familiarity to it. Summer couldn’t put her finger on it. “Why are we here Grandpa Rick? You said you needed us?” She was puzzled, but also secretly excited to be there. A wrinkly hand drew his silver flask to his lips. Gulping down the liquor, Rick responded “W-why do you**_—URRP—_** think? To party! It’s f-friday and we have yet to c-celebrate my escape from those c-citadel fuckers.” A wide grin formed on his face. He then threw a meaningful glance at Morty. **“You three stay here while SumSum and I grab some drinks. It’s gonna b-be a**_—URRRRRP—_**sick night.” **

Summer thumbed an ‘OK’ sign to Christina, reassuring her before being dragged away by Rick. _Oh Jeez, I hope this is ok_. Morty seemed a little panicked, however having Jessica for the whole night to himself was the best thing anybody could have given him. He smiled sweetly towards her, hugging an arm to his chest.

_SumSum, huh? That’s a cute nickname. _Christina’s eyes followed ginger hair disappear into the crowd. _It’s going to be an interesting night._


	2. Welcome to Hubble's Bubbles

“Wow, this place is incredible. Since when are you so cool, Grandpa?” Summer’s eyes playfully scanned Rick’s amused face. “I’ve always been cool, Sum**_—URRP—_**mer. In case you haven’t realised, you have the coolest Grandpa in the universe. The _Rickest _Rick.” A blue eye winked at her. “Smartass” nudging him on the shoulder, her green eyes met his smug expression. “You love me.” _YES, I DO. BUT I’M NOT TELLING YOU THAT. SMARTASS._

“So, where is _here _anyway?” She was suddenly spun around by the shoulders, forced to face the bar. “Welcome to Hubble’s**_—URRRP—_**Bubbles.” Summer couldn’t help but snicker at the name. “Hubble’s Bubbles? Who chose _that _name?” Drawing her closer by the shoulder, Rick laughed “I’ll have you know, Hubble happens to be a good friend of mine. He’s one of the decent Gear People out there _AND _owns this place.” _OF COURSE. _“Also, you are now standing on the most advanced piece of space technology available there is. Station Zeta.” 

“A space station?” Her flabbergasted look amusing Rick further, he leaned over her shoulder and rested his cheek on hers. **_OWW. _**“Your stubble hurts. You should shave, Grandpa.” Ignoring her, Rick continued gesturing with his hand.

“We are currently orbiting Kappa Xi, a celestial dwarf. And sweetie, welcome to the Andromeda Galaxy.” Taking half a minute to process all the new information, Summer questioned “Wait, you said C-44 earlier?” _She definitely takes her smarts after her mother. Definitely not Jerry. _“Nice observation. This place doesn’t exist on our dimension and C-44’s happens to be the superior one due to the Pharians running this place. Look, there are two over there now.” Rick pointed at the figures tending to the bar. “Let’s go order our d**_—URRRRP—_**rinks.”

As Summer reached closer, the two figures came into focus. They were both very feminine in appearance, almost human like except for their cephalopodic heads and the funnels sticking out over where their ears should be. Summer watched one of them mix a drink. _WAIT, ARE THOSE? _The woman’s arms split into what appeared to be four tentacles each, grabbing the shaker, a couple of bottles of booze and glasses for preparation. _NOW THAT’S HANDY. CRINGE. WELL, I’D BE A SUCKER FOR THOSE ARMS... SUCKER? GET IT? BECAUSE TENTACLES. SHUT UP SUMMER. _As Summer battled her thoughts in her mind, Rick introduced the two bartenders. Gesturing to the one mixing drinks “Summer, this is Octavia.” then pointing to the one on the right, whom appeared to have only three tentacles on each arm, continued “and this is Hexia. Our _lovely _bartenders.”

“BZZZRRRPPPP-KKKKKHHHZZKHH-BBRRRGHHHNNN” Summer blinked, Octavia was obviously trying to say something. “Um... sorry. I didn’t catch that?” The woman in front of her started to shift colors, changing her skin tone from an ashy gray to an almost magenta. _SHIT. HAVE I SAID SOMETHING WRONG? _

“Give us a second will you?” Rick pulled Summer to the side. “I didn’t mean to upset her Grandpa Rick, honest.” Reaching into his pocket, Rick’s hand searched for something. _BINGO. _A smirk widened on his lips when he found what he was looking for. “My bad SumSum. I forgot to give you the**_—URRP—_** universal translator. Hold still.” Rick plastered what seemed to be a small round band-aid behind her ear. “This might sting a bit, don’t move.” Summer stared quizzically when a sharp pain struck her ear. “Ouch, that hurt really bad. What was that?” her fingers rubbed where the band-aid would be, only to find it missing. “You don’t n**_—URRRP—_**eed know the details, trust me. Thanks to that baby in your ear, you can now speak _Galactic. _You will never have to learn another language in your life. You’re welcome.” Rick then captured her in his embrace, which was unusual. He continued to whisper in Summer’s ear. “Just between you and me, watch out for Octavia. It’s a bad sign for a Pharian to change color. It means she’s attracted to you.” Summer blushed at Rick’s statement. Here she thought she had upset the woman but this? _WHAT THE HELL._

“May I take your order, Sugar?” Octavia winked at Summer. “Oh um. Yes. Wha- Wait I can understand you!” Summer turned to face Rick with a wide grin. “Damn. You’re so cool.” Her gaze shifted back to the magenta skinned woman standing in front of her. She was quickly reminded of what Rick had told her. Flustered, her cheeks felt hot. _SHIT. ORDER SOMETHING. QUICK. _“Yes, um… what is that drink in front of Hexia?” reaching with a tentacle to bring the drink closer to Summer, Octavia responded in a seductive tone “This is Gazorpian Shard Wine. Good for a quick fix. However, _lethal _to humans.” Her other tentacles grew alarmingly close to Summer’s hair, until one of them made contact and started caressing her face.

“Yeah, we’d like to keep our livers intact. Thank you.” Rick shook his head before putting an arm around Summer’s waist, firmly hugging her. “We’ll have a Floovian Heat Sink, two Frozen Blamphs, one Dirty Shlaammi and finally a Xenisian Blue.”

“This one’s for you.” Rick handed the Floovian Heat Sink to Summer, taking a sip from his Dirty Shlaammi. “You can give the Xenisian Blue to your girlfriend. And the other two can have the Frozen Blamphs. We just need to carry these back.” Summer blushed at Rick’s blunt words. “Girlfriend?” _WELL, OK. I KNOW I HAVE FEELINGS FOR CHRISTINA. I MEAN I KISSED A PARALLEL VERSION OF HER ON DIMENSION C-1239. BUT SHIT. NOTHING ESCAPES RICK._

Rick’s attempt to make a snarky comment was interrupted by Octavia grabbing the remaining drinks. “Allow me, Sugar.” She started following them back to the trio. Summer jumped, feeling goosebumps when Octavia’s suckers made contact with her skin. _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? _

Rick leaned in to whisper in Summer’s ear. “Ohh Sum**_—URRRP—_**Sum you have it bad. Don’t be fooled by their feminine appearances, the Pharian race is actually mono-gendered. They only take interest in a person if they want to mate to create an offspring.” _WHAT THE HELL IS HE ON ABOUT? _

“WHAT?” Summer tried to whisper back, failing. “You need to get away from Octavia unless you want to father an alien.” Rick smirked back. _HE’S ENJOYING THIS. THAT SICK FUCK. HE’S TEASING ME. _“It’s all very interesting y-you see actually. The Pharians can reproduce asexually through parthenogenesis. They mind meld, create a telepathic link if you will, to scan**_—URRRRP—_**their partner’s genetic information and create a duplicate to mix with their own DNA.”

Summer punched Rick on the arm, almost causing him spill his drink. “This is all great and all but for the love of god, HELP ME.” she seemed desperate. Rick couldn’t hide his amusement as laughter took hold of him. _THIS ISN’T FUNNY. IT’S LIKE A HENTAI NIGHTMARE. _Summer was irked to say the least.

“Octavia, thank you this is good.” They had finally made it back to Morty, Jessica and Christina, who were now sitting at a vacant table booth. “You guys took forever!” Christina rushed to Summer’s side exuberant, only to be appalled by the tentacles wrapped around her. The sight struck a nerve and feeling all possessive, Christina pulled Summer to a deep embrace. Throwing a glance at Octavia, she abruptly stated “She’s with me.”

_DID MY EARS JUST DECEIVE ME. _Summer felt herself blushing once more. Her gaze shifted to Christina’s beautiful brown eyes. _SHE’S GORGEOUS. _After letting out a deep sigh, she thanked her. “You just saved me big time.”

“R-Rick? You’re seriously ok with us drinking?” Morty couldn’t believe Rick was being so cool about this, he seemed too sweet unlike his usual self. “Don’t be such an idiot Morty, w-why else would I b**_—URRRP—_**ring you drinks if I wasn’t ok with this?” Despite the mean comment, Rick was smiling and Morty smiled back. One last thought was stuck in Morty’s mind. “What about mom? Won’t she get worried if we don’t show up tonight?” Rick waved a hand and laughed “It’s all about relativity Morty. Don’t worry, we can party all night and still make it back by dinner.”

As the alien beat vibrated through their bodies, Summer suddenly felt very much alive. “Alright, CHEERS!” they all raised their glasses in celebration. _HELL YEAH. _After chugging down her Xenisian Blue, Christina turned to Summer. “Let’s dance!”


	3. Get Schwifty

Summer signalled Jessica and Morty to follow behind as she took Christina’s lead, not breaking physical contact the entire way. It took a little pushing through various bodies of aliens to finally make it to the dance floor. Jessica feeling the buzz, carefully observed the various blob like creatures dancing around her. _WOW. This place is like **WHACK**. _They seemed to be formed from some kind of gelatinous matter. One of them made contact with her arm, leaving sticky residue. **_Ew. Slimy. _**Trying to get away she pushed into Morty who was now throwing her a flirtatious glance. _WHAT WAS IN THAT STUFF? _The drink started to hit Morty like a ton of bricks, giving him fake self-confidence. The little push from Jessica was all the encouragement he need for him to snake an arm around her slender waist. Soon after both of their bodies fell in synch with the beat. 

Summer couldn’t help but stare in astonishment at the hard shelled arthropods dancing near her, carefully examining the spikes protruding from their scalps. She snapped to attention to the voice of a woman. “See something you like?” A tall blue slender woman was winking at Christina, who was caught off-guard staring at her antennas. “WHAAAT? I CAN’T HEAR ANYTHING!” Christina yelled at her. Summer chuckled with amusement. _SHE CAN’T UNDERSTAND ALIEN. **SHE HAS NO IDEA**. _“C’MON! ARE WE DANCING OR WHAT?” Summer pulled the brunette closer, gazing into her brown eyes. Christina wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s neck, hugging firmly. “This is great. **You’re GREAT.**” She spoke into Summer’s ear. Both smiled at each other, their bodies following the rhythm. Summer’s eyes fixated on Christina’s lush lips. 

Rick leaned over the bar, ordering his fourth drink. “Yeah, one _Memory Stealer. _Make sure to do**_—URRRRP—_**uble the gloorp.” Hexia was at work mixing the lime green liquid. Turning his attention to the attractive pale alien standing next to himself, Rick shamelessly flirted with a sly grin. “Hey baby, I hear you like your wine _aged_. How about you and me find a quiet spot and you get a tug on these _swangly _balls?”

Jessica broke away from Morty’s embrace. “Hey Morty, can you get us like more drinks?” she smiled sweetly at him. _Jessica is so sweet. How can I ever deny her? _“You got it Jessica. Two more drinks coming right up.” Morty blew a kiss her way, trying to be schwifty, quickly making his way to the bar. “What can I get you, cutie?” Hexia waited for Morty’s request. “Can I get two Dark Mloorps p-please?” Tentacles extended him two bottles of what seemed to be alien beer. “That’ll be twenty schmeckles.” Morty nervously grinned, his hands desperately searching every pocket for money. _OH JEEZ. I DON’T HAVE ANY DOLLARS ON ME, LET ALONE SCHMECKLES. _Then turned, eyes searching the room in every direction. _DAMN. WHERE ARE YOU RICK?_

Rick’s lips hungrily devoured the pale woman’s, his tongue sliding inside to taste hers. Keeping her back pinned firmly against the bathroom wall, he held on, lifting up her hips. Rick let out a throaty moan. “You like that dick, baby?” The alien overcome with ecstasy grazed his back with her nails trying to hold onto him. “Ah. Yes. Yes. **Yes. ****I _love _your dick.**” She continued breathing heavily and moaning into Rick’s ear. _I’LL KEEP YOU PURRING ALL NIGHT BABY. MUSIC TO MY EARS. _Rick leaned down to lick her neck, sucking on it as he continued to hammer into her. 

“I’m really, _REALLY _into you” Christina’s eyes widened at Summer’s confession. “Summer I-” she was silenced by Summer’s lips which felt so very soft and delicious against her own. Christina kissed back, hard. She leaned down deepening the kiss, running her hands down to wrap an arm around Summer’s waist while the other gripped her shirt. Summer softly moaned at her touch, entangling her hands at Christina’s neck, fingers caressing her hair. **_WOW. _**This was better than kissing Ethan. So much better than kissing any boy. Summer licked Christina’s lips waiting for permission to enter. Christina happily obliged, welcoming Summer’s tongue with her own.

Sweating, Morty rubbed his temple, nervously tapping his foot while trying to think of a solution. “C-can you put that on Rick’s tab by any chance? Rick Sanchez?” Hexia nodded in response, drawing a deep sigh of relief from Morty.

“One _Dark Mloorp _for you and one for me. Sorry for taking so long…” Morty smiled as he handed the beer to Jessica “…there w-was a line.” He lied. Jessica didn’t seem to be paying attention. “Hey, Jessica?” Morty turned to see what was so intriguing. Suddenly his cheeks turned red as a beet. **_Oh. _**_**OH. SUMMER AND CHRISTINA ARE KISSING.**_

“Thanks baby, that was _great_.” Rick kissed the pale woman once more before spanking her ass. “Daddy has to go now.” A blue eye winked at her goodbye. _THAT WAS GREAT. LET’S SEE WHAT THE KIDS ARE UP TO. _

Rick’s eyes searched the crowd for his grandkids, failing to find them. _Shit. When did it get so crowded? _A familiar head of fluffy brown hair came into focus as he made his way back the bar. “Wubba Lubba Dub Duuuub! Heee-Heeeey! Having fun?” Rick called out to Morty. “Hey Rick. Where have you been?” Morty raised an eyebrow at his dishevelled look. “Uhhhh. On s-second thought I don’t need to know. I put these on your tab by the way.” He held up two bottles. They started making their way back to the girls as Morty continued explaining. “Jessica w-wanted more drinks at first so I got us two Dark Mloorps and then well… she wanted to share them with S-Summer so naturally I came back to get two more. Oh and you won’t believe this Ric-” Morty was cut off by Rick’s reaction. “HOLY SCHMECKLES.” 

Both of their jaws dropped at the sight in front of them. Summer was making out with Christina _AND _Jessica. Morty couldn’t believe his eyes and Rick couldn’t look away. _HOLY FUCK. SUMMER. WITH TWO GIRLS. TWO RED HEADS. KISSING. _He shook his head furiously. _THIS MAY BE YOUR FANTASY BUT SHE’S YOUR GRANDDAUGHTER YOU SICK FUCK._

“J-Jessica” Morty’s voice was but a whisper. Rick scratched his head “Look’s like that ship has set sail, huh Morty?” _YES, IT’S A PUN. WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUUUUB. I DON’T GIVE A FUUUCK._


	4. Summer’s Mind Blowers Pt. I

“Wait up, Morty! I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight!” Summer tripped and landed face first on the wooden flooring, Morty slipping out of her reach. _DAMN IT._

“Oh, you _sure _weren’t. You are a real bitch you-you know what! Fuck you Summer! You had to steal away the _one _girl I loved.” he was having none of her excuses. 

Beth walked over to the entrance trying to see what the ruckus was about. “What’s going on?” she raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Are you two _drunk_?” 

“Forget about _her _Morty. No one _really _wants anyone.” Rick called out from the garden. “You are only drawn to Jessica out of a hormonal ne**_—URRRRP—_**ed to propagate reproduction.” He stepped inside, helping Summer back to her feet. “We are all just bags of water and meat trying keep our species from going extinct.”

“O-oh yeah?! Was S-summer, trying to _propagate reproduction_? I very much doubt that!” Morty yelled, starting to make his way up the stairs. 

“Grandpa Rick! You are not helping!” Summer frowned.

“Monogamy’s a joke Morty!” A loud thud came from upstairs, indicating Morty had slammed his door shut.

“Thanks a lot, Grandpa.” Summer sighed. 

Rick grabbed Summer by the shoulder and stared into her eyes. Taking a sip from his flask, he lowered his voice “Hey, don’t get smart with me. I’m not the one who had her tongue down Jessica’s throat.” _ALTHOUGH IT WAS SUPER HOT._

Trying to distract himself, Rick munched on some chocolate chip cookies he found on the dinner table. “Damn, you really made the crap out of these cookies, Beth. Your mother would be proud.” He walked over to kiss Beth’s forehead.

“Thanks, _dad _but they’re store bought.” Beth’s face soured. “_Ugh_, you smell like sex. Just where the _hell _have you three been? It’s only 9 pm!” 

* * *

A pale hand knocked on Morty’s door. No answer. “Morty can I come in?” Not a peep. “Morty please, it’s been a week. You can’t keep avoiding me _forever_!” 

“Leave me alone Summer! I d-don’t want to talk, ok?” She could feel the resentment in Morty’s words. _I’LL BE DAMNED IF I DON’T FIX THIS. _Summer stormed downstairs, through the kitchen into the garage. 

“Grandpa Rick! Wake up!” she fiercely shook Rick, who was slouched over his workbench, asleep. “Grandpa Rick! Rick! Rick! Wake up!” Summer pulled him up by his sleeves.

“Huhh? Whuzzat?” Rick half opened an eyelid. “S-summer? What the _fuck_?”

He blinked. Summer’s mouth kept moving but he was feeling too groggy to process anything. _WHAT IS THIS CRAP? __Something about memories? _Of course she wanted something. They **always **wanted something. He’d had enough. Rick snapped at Summer. “You-you c-come in here expecting me to**_—URRP—_**fix all your problems? Guess wha-what princess? Shit happens! It’s called _life_.”

Summer wasn’t about to give up, with a determined look she snarled back. “I only need the stupid memory gun! This is so typical of you **_Rick_**_, _you only act on something when it’s convenient for **_you_**_. _Why don’t you take the initiative to help others for once? Or are you so impervious that you might as well replace your _heart _with a second _liver?_” 

“That’s not how anatomy works Summer.” _I KNOW THAT. JACKASS. _Rick pulled out his flask, taking a swig. “Look, sooner or later you’re**_—URRRRP—_**going to have to learn to deal with _your _problems and not come running to _Grandpa _whenever something doesn’t go _your _way.”

“Oh, so it’s alright _when _you do it? Don’t act like you don’t erase Morty’s memories whenever it’s convenient for _you_.” She did have a point, but for whatever reason Rick wasn’t feeling charitable. Bony fingers rubbed along his gray-blue unibrow, then his eyelids. “Since you’re feeling s-so cocky why don’t you go ahead and**_—URRRP—_**display some _Rick level _intellect to find your own solution and make him forget?!”

Summer’s ginger brows furrowed and she lashed out. “You know what? I think great-grandma misspelled _DICK _when she was naming you.” 

“Geez, Summer. You couldn’t find a more tired joke?” His tall lanky body moved, getting up from the stool he was seated on. With a forceful push, Rick shoved Summer out of the garage. “Get the hell out of he**_—URRP—_**re will you-you little shit! And learn to **_deal with it_**_**!**”_

_RICK LEVEL INTELLECT. __I’ll show him intellect alright. _Summer was nothing if not resilient. She wasn’t the same scared little girl she used to be. Ever since the day she met C-1239’s Summer she he felt stronger and more confident. _I’ll be myself to be my **BEST SELF**._

She sat at the living room, pretending to watch Ball Fondlers while keeping an ear on the garage door. An hour passed until she heard Rick making his way up the stairs, opening her brother’s door. She could hear Morty yelling at Rick. “What the _hell _Rick? I had _locked _that door.” 

“I’m a fucking genius Morty. Locks**_—URRRP—_**mean nothing to me Morty. I need you to come on a very important mission with me Morty. You up for it Morty?” _GAAHHH. _Morty rubbed a hand down his face, getting whiplash after hearing his name repeated so many times. “Yes, yes Rick. I’ll come with you.” He replied. “But this better not involve some fucking mega seeds.” He then turned, clenching Rick’s arm. “Hey, Rick… Rick and Morty forever and ever… For a hundred years.” Morty’s smile met Rick’s scrutinous expression. “Okay, that was super fucking weird Morty. Promise me _right now _you won’t ever repeat that shit. Look me dead in the eye Morty. Promise, Morty. _Promise _on your fucking grave Morty.”

“I- I didn’t mean nothing by- I promise, R-Rick.” _He’s really making a big deal out of nothing. _“Go**_—URRP—_**od.” Following Rick’s lead, Morty jumped through the green portal which stood open on his bedroom floor.

_Of course Rick takes HIM on an adventure. _Summer jumped up from the living room couch, this was her cue. Wasting no time, she made her way to the garage. _CRAP. This is heavier than I thought. _Huffing, she pushed the workbench to reveal the hidden trap door beneath. Feeling proud with her accomplishment she thought aloud. “We’re not done with this, old man. Not by a long shot.”

After rummaging through every container she could find, Summer was just about done. “Shit! Where is that stupid gun?! That old jerk must have taken it or hidden it in another dimension or something!” She yelled out in exasperation. Guess this was it. Rick had proven to her right once again who the _genius _in the family was. There was no gun. She would have to make up to Morty somehow, the old fashioned way. Maybe Rick was right… about running away from her problems.

As Summer headed back towards the ladder, something caught the corner of her eye. It was a little metal container with hinges. _Maybe the gun is in there? Looks like I overlooked something. _She threw the lid open revealing two glowing tubes, one purple and one blue. “Memory tubes? Why are these hidden away?” Summer raised an eyebrow. The little white labels on them read ‘Summer’ and a bunch of random numbers. _HUH. That’s super weird._

“That.. that old.. **did he erase my memories too?! **I have to find out.” Summer took a seat on the chair, pulling the white helmet down her head. She could’ve looked like a biker if it wasn’t for the socket poking up top. “Here goes nothing.” She attached the blue tube, causing her vision to blur and go blank. She was being pulled into the memory.

Summer found herself kneeled over a very heavily injured Rick. Tears were trailing down her cheeks. “Rick! Hang on- I- I’ll find something! I’ll save you! Please don’t die!” there was blood, so much blood _everywhere. _She was covered in it from head to toe and Rick continued bleeding from his neck and his chest and his legs. It was hopeless. There was no coming back from that Summer knew it. “I can’t lose you. Not like this, Grandpa! Please…” her voice trailed off, she leaned her head on his chest sobbing hysterically. Cupping her face, Rick spoke with a weak voice. “S-summer, sweetie look at me.” Raising her head, Summer watched him speak through tears. “Summer, listen, you are _SO _much braver than you think you are. I need you to believe in yourself. You need to leave me and _save _yourself. I’m afraid this is our last adventure.” Rick was silent. His chest stood still. “Grandpa! Rick! No... Not like this! **DON’T DIE!**” _I’M SORRY. I’M SORRY. I’M SORRY. I’M SORRY. I’M SORRY. I’M SORRY._

Summer was overcome with grief. Unable to move or leave Rick’s side, she kept crying. A tall slender figure approached from behind. “There you are! I’ve be**_—URRRP—_**en looking all over for you! You _really _shouldn’t get lost in a place like this SumSum.” He placed a hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her around. “**Rick?**” Summer gasped. “But you- him-” She quickly turned back around to see if it wasn’t all an illusion. The other Rick was still there. Rick raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing with that Class-3 Cloner Beast?” He lifted his hand holding a dead creature, which very much resembled an oversized arachnid. “This place is**_—URRP—_**crawling with these fuckers. Don’t ever let one touch you, they create a clone and-” Rick stopped midsentence when he realized Summer was still sobbing. Extending an arm, he wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. “Sweetie, I’m still here.” Summer lunged forward, throwing herself in the older man's arms, clutching onto him. “I- I thought I’d lost you Rick!” She cried, burying her face in his neck. Rick couldn’t help but feel touched. He reciprocated the hug, firmly wrapping his arms around Summer’s shoulders, pulling her closer to himself. They stood there in each other’s embrace for which felt like an eternity.

Summer’s vision returned. She was sitting in the chair again. _WOW. __That strangely felt very intimate. _She felt a pain in her chest. Why had Rick removed that memory? She raised the purple memory tube and stared at it. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for whatever’s in this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've split this chapter into two parts because it was getting waaay too long.


	5. Summer’s Mind Blowers Pt. II

Her hand hesitated. Summer inhaled deeply and exhaled, then attached the purple tube to her helmet. She had to know what Rick was hiding. Once again Summer was being pulled into a memory.

“Jesus Christ! Run, Summer! Run! W-We’re gonna die!” Summer found herself racing through a long corridor, running as fast as her feet would allow her. They had triggered a silent alarm, initiating the USM (Urgent Safety Measure) Protocol. They seemed to be on a space ship, the labels on the walls read Avalon X-35. A robotic voice echoed throughout the vessel, announcing over the ship’s speakers “Safety Measure 17 Initiated. All Personnel Evacuate Ship. Repeat. All Personnel Evacuate Ship. Hostile Forms Detected.” It continued “Neurotoxin Release Initiated in T-minus 10 minutes”. They were pretty much fucked.

“Summer! W-we only have 10 minutes to find a new power source to replace my portal gun’s battery!” Rick’s breath was coming out in huffs, the wind knocked out of him. Still he kept running. 

“Quick! Over there! The power core! We need to dislodge it so I can create a crosswire connection to juice up our battery.” The duo jumped through closing doors, reaching Deck 7. “This just _might _work Sum**_—URRP—_**” They had reached the engine hall. All that’s left was getting past the sealed doors and removing a glowing red crystal from the main engine of the ship. What could possibly go wrong?

The robotic voice announced once again “Neurotoxin Release Initiated in T-minus 4 minutes” reminding them of how little time they had left. “We are a little pressed for time Grandpa! How are we getting past these doo-” Holding his laser blaster upright, Rick blew the smoke off from it’s tip, throwing a sly smirk towards Summer. The doors were annihilated. _NICE. _They rushed inside, towards the power core.

The walls and the floors… and the ceiling were covered with what seemed to be a strange form of alien plant, vines extending everywhere. “Why do you think this room was sealed off Grandpa?” Summer looked around examining her surroundings. “W-We don’t have time for idle**_—URRRP—_**chitchat Summer. Help me lift this thing.” He urged her. Together they were able to crack the hatch containing the crystal. Summer watched Rick work his science. With three thin cables he was able to get the portal gun to recharge. “I think we are good to go Summer.” He fired on the floor, creating a green vortex. They hi-fived each other. “C’mon let’s go.” Summer ran towards the portal ready to jump when a vine shot through, blocking her way. She turned around and realized the vines had moved, suspended around them. “Grandpa! Do something!” Rick drew his laser gun, started firing and running towards Summer.

“Neurotoxin Now Released. Have A Nice Death.” _CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. _The robotic voice had finished its announcement. It was now or never. Life or Death. “We have to jump now! Summer hold my hand!” Still firing his gun, Rick pulled them both into the portal.

“That was a c-close one, eh, Summer?” Rick laughed, breathing heavily. “But guess what? I was able to take the Averros Crystal with us. These babies are su**_—URRP—_**per rare to find, you can power a whole neighborhood with them. Will definitely fetch a nice price on the black market.” He dropped to the floor, resting his back on the wall. They were in Rick’s garage now. “Summer?” She lay unresponsive on the floor. Rick rushed over to her side. He turned her over, finding a barb jammed in her throat. _Poison. _His blue eyes shot open.

“Summer!” he quickly cradled her in his arms. Placing her on one of the tables. “Stay with me Summer!” _CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. _Carefully removing the barb, Rick hooked a serum to Summer’s arm. “Stay with me, baby.” He injected medication into the bag with various syringes and sat by her side, holding her hand. “Murphy’s fucking law.” Rick felt as if all the air was being sucked out of his lungs. _PLEASE LET THIS WORK._

Summer hazily opened her eyes. “Huh? Where am I?” Rick was sitting by her side with a worried expression. “Summer! Thank Newton! You’re ok!” He kissed her hand “We’re in the garage. We’re home, sweetie.”

Rick carefully carried Summer upstairs and laid her down on her pink bed sheets. “Y-you need rest SumSum, I’ll return to check on you later.” He placed his palm on her forehead. “You don’t se**_—URRP—_**em to have a fever so that’s good.” Summer looked drained of energy and Rick felt guilty for putting her life at risk, it was all his fault. _This is why I always take Morty._

“Please stay with me” her voice implored. “I don’t want to be alone. I feel… strange.”

Rick wasn’t sure if it was the healthiest choice but he laid down next to her. The bed was spacious enough for both of them to fit. What could be the harm? He would be keeping an eye on her. They faced each other. Rick brushed the strands of ginger hair falling on Summer’s face, pushing them behind her ear.

“Thank you.” Summer was warmly smiling at him. A vein popped on Rick’s forehead.

“D-don’t you fucking dare. D-don’t thank me.” His voice came out bitter, feeling the guilt in his gut. “This is all m-my fucking fault. Blame me. Don’t thank m-” a soft finger hushed him. She shook her head in disagreement. “Thank you for being with me, _right now_.” Rick would have replied if not for Summer’s finger. He wanted to say something... Something… _HUH. _Was his imagination running wild or was her finger tracing circles around his lips? Her thumb replaced her finger, starting to caress up and down, parting his lips. _WHAT. _Rick noticed Summer’s gaze had shifted on to his lips as well.

“Have I ever told you, you have beautiful lips?” Summer kept staring intently. _WHAT? I SHOULD HAVE ANALYZED THAT DAMN BARB. _Rick stopped Summer’s hand, grasping her by the wrist.

“S-Summer you’re intoxicated. I should leave you to rest.” He made an attempt to get up from the bed. _Too late_. He was stopped by Summer’s hands which had him gripped by his lapels. Rick’s eyes widened. _OH NO. _Summer pulled him down with all her strength, crashing her lips against his. Her soft lips hungrily pushed against his, softly moaning and sucking his bottom lip. _FUCK. _Alarm bells started ringing in Rick’s head. _THIS CAN’T HAPPEN. _His hands moved to Summer's shoulders, firmly gripping and pushing her away.

“Summer this is wr-” he was silenced by Summer’s lips and tongue, which was trying to pry his lips open. A part of him felt guilty for enjoying this. Her lips felt sweet, _too sweet_. He could feel his moral compass crumbling, _fast_.

Rick pushed Summer once more, breaking the kiss. “Sum-Summer stop! We can’t.” Summer’s arm snaked around his neck while she slowly drew circles on his chest with her index finger. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered “Rick… you are _SO _handsome.” _CRAP. WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO HER? _Her voice sent shivers down Rick’s spine. He’d hate to admit it but this was turning him on really REALLYbad. Softly kissing their way down his cheek, Summer’s lips captured Rick’s with an open mouth, getting them wetter with her tongue.

_THAT DAMN BARB MUST HAVE BEEN LACED WITH A NATURAL PSYCHOTIC. _Rick was trying his best to resist. He tried telling himself he shouldn’t enjoy kissing his fucking granddaughter. _YOU’RE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER. _Eventually he gave in to the temptation, returning the kiss with fervour. _STOP THIS. _He parted his lips, allowing Summer’s tongue to explore. She tasted _oh _so sweet. _BE RESPONSIBLE. _How could he be? When Summer was so sweetly purring into his mouth… He lost all control. 

Rick shifted on the bed, allowing Summer to sit on his lap. His arms wrapped around her back, hands roaming all over. Summer wrapped her arms around Rick’s head, fingers entangled in and started ruffling his already messy hair. Their tongues battled against each other, both of them softly moaning into each other’s mouths. _FUCK. _Summer had started grinding against his crotch, resulting in a raging erection in his pants.

He pulled on her ginger hair, breaking the kiss. Instead ran his tongue up Summer’s neck and started sucking on her pulse. This would definitely leave a mark. He didn’t care. He grabbed her hips, and started grinding into them. Summer threw her head back and moaned “_Ohhh... Rick_.” _FUCK. _His name had never sounded so good, the way it did now on her lips.

With a swift motion, Summer took off her pink t-shirt and threw it to the floor. Reaching back, she undid her bra strap, revealing her perky breasts. _FUCK. _Just when Rick thought he couldn’t get more turned on, there they were, Summer’s erect nipples staring at him in the eye. He couldn’t resist. Leaning down he ran his tongue around one of them before devouring it. He then repeated the same for the second. Summer continued purring _deliciously _at his touch.

Summer’s hands pushed on his collars, removing his stained lab coat. They were now pulling on his blue shirt, pulling it over Rick’s head, revealing his bare chest. She captured his lips once again in a heated kiss. Rick couldn’t hold himself back, he slipped one hand down Summer’s jeans, inside her panties. He gasped. “S-Summer…” His voice came out as a whisper. “…you’re so fucking wet. So wet, _for me_.” All reason had left his body. His fingers started rubbing her clit in a circular motion, drawing heavy breaths from Summer. He continued his ministrations, Summer was close he could tell. “Rick… _Rick.._” She whispered his name between heavy breaths. Summer moaned into his ear as the orgasm overloaded her senses. _GOD DAMN. _This was the single most fucking arousing thing to happen to him. And he had no shortage of experience. 

Rick drew his fingers out of Summer’s pants and into his mouth, savouring the sweet taste of her juices. Flipping them around, Rick laid her down on the bed, quickly unzipping her jeans. _YOU DO THIS THERE’S NO TURNING BACK. _He pulled off her jeans. _I’M ALREADY IN TOO DEEP. _He pulled off her soaking panties. _IT’S OFFICIAL, I’M THE WORST RICK THERE IS. _He leaned down, parting her legs. _BUT I’M **HER **RICK. _He placed his lips on her dripping sex. _YEAH, WHATEVER LETS YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT, YOU SICK FUCK. _Rick slowly started sliding his tongue in and out of her, licking her clit. _I’M SO FUCKED. _All the thoughts vanished from his mind when Summer let out a loud gasp, moaning his name “Ahhh _R-Rick!_”. He continued licking and sucking, sliding two fingers into her. Summer clutched Rick’s gray-blue hair, pushing his head down, grinding her hips into his mouth. _SHE’S GETTING CLOSE. _He was enjoying this _way _too much. Never letting go of his name from her lips, Summer came hard. She continued slowly rocking her hips against Rick’s mouth, who was more than happy to let her ride it out. “I- I love you Rick…” she whispered, staring into his eyes. 

_I’M SO, SO FUCKED. _Rick crawled on top of Summer, capturing her lips with passion, allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

Rick’s ears could pick up footsteps approaching from the hallway. _SHIT. THE DOOR’S UNLOCKED. _A feminine voice called out “Summer, honey? Are you home? Can I come in?” it was Beth. _CRAP. CRAP. CRAP. I CAN’T LET BETH SEE **THIS**. _Rick did the best thing he could find as a solution. Grabbing his lab coat, he pulled out his portal gun and created a vortex on the floor. He quickly cradled Summer in his arms and jumped through.

Soon after the portal closed, Beth opened the bedroom door. She stared at the clothes on the floor and folded her arms. “_Ugh_, how many times do I have to tell the kids to use the laundry basket?” shaking her head, she closed the door. 

On the other side of the portal, Rick and Summer entered what seemed to be a grassy plain as far as the eye could see… and not much else. “S-Sorry Summer…” looking up at the sky, Rick spoke “This is Proxima B-9, it’s completely deserted. I didn’t know where else to take us.” He chuckled “A-At least the atmosphere’s breathable ri**_—URRP—_**ght?”. He caressed Summer’s face with the back of his hand “I usually come here to ride out my hangovers… for a little peace and quiet y-you know.” They both stared up at the sky, a huge blue planet was in view. “B-believe it or not, Proxima B-9 is actually a moon. How cool is that?” Something had changed in Rick. He couldn’t stop smiling at Summer.

“Not as cool as you.” Summer crawled on top of him, hands grabbing his golden belt buckle. She stared at him through half lidded eyes.

“S-Summer we don’t have to conti-” he was yet again silenced by her lips. _I’M STARTING TO THINK SHE LIKES SHUTTING ME UP. _He gave in. _FUCK IT. _Summer’s petite hands unbuckled his belt, continuing to unzip his pants. She slid her hand into his pants, grasping his shaft. “_Oh _S-Summer… _baby_…” Rick whispered into her lips. Summer continued stroking up and down until she whispered back “Rick… take off your pants.”. Her voice sounded sultry and less demanding. It was enough to send a jolt of electricity down Rick’s spine and his face flushed red. He obliged, feeling his throat go dry. 

He laid on top of Summer, her back facing the green grass. Both of them were now completely naked. His hand rubbed her in circles while his tongue tasted hers. “Rick… I _want _you.” Summer’s voice implored. _GOD DAMN. WHEN HAS SHE GOTTEN SO BOLD? IT HAD TO HAVE BEEN THAT DAMN PLANT. _This new demanding Summer was having an ineffable effect on his body. Rick looked Summer in the eyes and nodded. He slowly started pushing his way in, drawing a loud gasp from the girl. He paused to check if she was alright; her head nodded, encouraging him to continue. “_Ohhhh Rick…_” He was fully encased inside her, which drew a loud moan from Summer. _HOW CONVENIENT YOU BROUGHT HER HERE. _His mind threw one last punch at him. Ignoring it, Rick started rocking his hips slowly. He buried his face in Summer’s neck, picking up his pace. The ginger girl was making the most wonderful sounds under him. Through heavy breaths and moans, Summer pulled Rick’s head up “I want to be on top.” she demanded.

Flipping him over, Summer sat on Rick’s torso. She leaned down placing a passionate kiss on his lips, moving down to his neck, then to his chest. Her tongue started licking down his torso, lips planting kisses and teeth leaving bite marks. _GOD DAMN. _She grabbed his cock and slowly sat on it, sliding it inside her. Both of them gasped. Rick sat up holding onto Summer’s ass while she rocked against him, arms firmly wrapped around his neck. She picked up her pace, drawing out moans from the older man. Between huffs, Rick managed to say “Y-you keep this up… I-Im not gonna last much longer Sum-mer.”

“Then _don’t._” Summer’s hot breath was in his ear. With a couple more thrusts of her hips, Rick came _hard_. Summer followed suit, continuing to slowly rock against him a little longer.

They held each other, blue eyes gazing into green ones. “S-Summer I…” Rick started, not sure what to tell the younger girl. Nothing could justify what he did. Grabbing his lab coat from the grass field, he draped it around Summer’s shoulders.

“Shush” was the the only thing Summer uttered before she kissed him.

A loud gasp echoed in the little confined space under the garage. **“I did WHAT?!” **Summer was about to have a mental breakdown. This HAD to be a bad joke right? She couldn’t believe it. Surely that must have been a Class-3 Cloner Beast or _something_. **_I FUCKING SEDUCED MY OWN GRANDPA?? _**Summer had to get out of there, out of the lab, out of the house. She couldn’t deal with this new reality. She put the helmet down, leaving the memory tubes on the chair and rushed out, not even bothering to close the trapdoor. 

Morty angrily stepped out of the neon green portal which opened on the lawn “Rick you-you fucking _PRICK! _You selfish asshole!” he was yelling at Rick, who now stepped out of the portal behind him, holding eggs of various sizes and colors. “Relax, Morty. You’re**_—URRRRP—_**making a scene. It wasn’t _that _bad.” Rick rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah?! You fucking m-made me _crawl _through a giant space spider’s egg sack! I could have died!” he pointed at the eggs Rick was holding and continued “A-And for what?! Some stupid eggs! I’m fucking done w-with you! No m-more adventures! Take S-Sum-mer with you from now on!”

“_Xerbolus Eggs_, M-Morty. These babies are worth a fortune!” Rick held up his prized possessions and smiled.

The front door of the house swung open, Summer angrily stormed through wearing a duffle bag. “And _where _are you going?” Rick questioned only to be responded with a brash “**Out!**”. Summer looked almost scary. “Who _pissed _in her cup of Joe today?” He had never seen her like that, not even when they had arguments. Rick was taken aback.

Rick made his way back to the garage, finding the place in complete disarray. He angrily yelled towards the living room “Jerry! You idiot! How many times have I told y-you not to touch my shit!”

“Jerry isn’t home, dad.” Beth’s voice sounded tired. “I don’t think he’s been in the garage.”

Rick eyed the room. _WELL, SOMEONE’S CLEARLY BEEN. _He stared towards the trapdoor which stood open, lights emitting from below. **_Time to do a little investigating._**


	6. Revelations

Rick descended down the ladder, reaching the brightly light room below. An inquisitive blue eye searched, looking for anything out of place.

“Wha-what a**_—URRP—_**fucking mess.” Rick sighed. _Everything _was out of place. Boxes and containers laid scattered on the floor. “Looks like _someone _came snooping by…” his hand drew a white gun from his belt “…looking for this baby”. He laughed, kissing the gun in his hand which had two medium sized discs attached to the front. He knew exactly just who that certain **someone **was. _Guess that explains why she looked so angry. _Rick dismissed the situation.

Feeling lazy to tidy up, he flipped off the light switch and climbed up, not noticing the two memory tubes on the chair. “I’ll g**_—URRRP—_**et to it later, whatever.” He pulled the workbench back on the trapdoor, concealing it.

* * *

Summer was on the verge of tears; her feet kept moving with urgency. She was just SO ANGRY. _I __HAVE TO GET AWAY_. She walked and walked… and walked for what felt like an eternity. _THIS JUST CAN’T BE. _She was alone to fend off her thoughts… which mostly consisted of Rick. Summer felt vulnerable. _NO WAY. _

She stood in front of a beige house, then rang the doorbell. Christina greeted her at the door. “Summer! You’re finally here!” she exclaimed with joy. Summer had texted her while walking, asking her if she could come over. The answer was yes, of course.

Upon seeing Christina, Summer became undone. She fell to her knees, breaking out in tears. She cupped her face, slumped to the floor, crying hysterically. “Oh, Summer! What’s wrong?” Christina rushed to her side with worry. It broke her heart seeing Summer in such a crumbled state. “C’mon let’s go” the brunette wiped the tears from Summer’s eyes and kissed her lips. With a hug, she ushered her inside.

* * *

An unamused Beth watched as her husband and her father fought over who would get to decide the TV channel. Jerry wanted to watch Back to the Future and argued it was more interesting than some show from an alternate reality where people had ants in their eyes.

“Dad, please. Both of you just calm down.” she sighed deeply, running a hand through her blonde hair. She needed more wine, _definitely _more wine. “And Jerry, you already watched those movies about a hundred times. Just pick something together.” Beth’s words fell on deaf ears.

“Yes, I like this movie and happen to think time travel will be possible in the future.” Jerry waved his hands at Rick.

“Get a load of this! _Jerry**—URRP—**_here thinks h-he’s the new expert on metaphysics and relativity!” the gray-blue haired man mocked. “Time travel is crap science. It's a _p-paradox _Jerry. It's not real science, that's not h-how any of this works. Time doesn't bend backwards Jerry!”. Rick now pointed towards the younger man “This is why y**_—URRRRP—_**ou are such an idiot. You-you don't have the _mental capacity _to process facts Jerry!”.

“It's still _my _TV.” Jerry bluntly responded.

“_Oh?! _Care to elaborate how that contributes towards the _cable bill _because the last time I checked, Beth is the only person around here actually paying for _shit, _Jerry!” Rick lashed out.

“That’s enough! Both of you are _unbelievable._” Beth stepped between them signaling them to stop. _HOW DID MY LIFE BECOME…THIS?_

The blonde woman walked over to the kitchen counter, pouring herself another glass of red wine. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She unlocked the screen, revealing a text message from Summer which read “Stayin over at Xtina this weekend FYI”.

“I just received a message from your sister. Apparently she’s spending the weekend over at Christina's. You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with this would you? You two haven’t been getting along lately.” Beth questioned Morty who was grabbing some orange juice from the fridge.

“She p-probably went off to have sex.” Morty shrugged, drinking from the carton.

Beth raised both eyebrows. “Oh god, she's not with Ethan again is she?” she blurted out.

Morty spat his drink. He wasn’t being serious with what he had just said. _OH WOW._

“Wait! Summer had sex with Ethan?” Jerry stepped into the kitchen. This was news to him.

Beth cursed herself for letting that information slip. _CRAP. I’m drunk. _"Pretend you didn’t hear that, ok? It was supposed to stay private." she waved a hand at Jerry.

A blush spread on Rick’s cheeks, who had just entered the kitchen. _AND here I thought she was still a... virgin. Well, well, well Summer. _He put a hand over his mouth in disbelief.

Jerry scratched his head “How come you know?”.

“I’m her _mother, _Jerry. She tells me stuff. Ok?” Beth rubbed her forehead thinking to herself Summer probably wouldn’t have mentioned this to her if she hadn’t come asking about birth control. “Look, please keep this between us. She was pretty upset about Ethan cheating on her right after… well, you know. And then they broke up.” Beth insisted.

All the blood rushed to Rick’s head. “That son of a bitch! I’ll disintegrate all the bones in his body! Nobody does that to my granddaughter!” he snapped, ready to open a portal and confront the boy.

“Wait, if it’s not Ethan then who's she seeing now?” Jerry’s voice drew Rick’s attention.

“C-Christina!” Morty blurted, not sure why he had told them. Maybe this was revenge?

“Nobody likes a snitch, Morty!” Rick yelled, unpleased with him exposing his sister like that. _He’s such an IDIOT like his father._

“Since _when _is Summer into girls?” You could read the shock on Beth’s face.

“Relax**_—URRP—_**Beth, at least Christina won’t be impregnating her a-anytime soon.” Rick squinted at Jerry. “Unlike someone in this room who got _you _knocked up.” Rick then shook his head, trying think of something other than Summer having sex with Christina.

Beth felt spent. _Fuck my life. _She threw her head back, drinking all the contents of her wine glass.

* * *

“Oh wow, I’m sorry I put you through _that_. I would have never asked Jessica if she wanted to join us if I knew your brother had a crush on her.” Christina giggled. “Well… I mean we were both _pretty _drunk and she kept staring at us. You’ve gotta admit though it was _fun_.”

“Well _yeah_, I wouldn’t have kissed her if I wasn’t drunk either.” Summer smiled at the brunette. They were sitting on Christina’s bed. Summer needed to get _something _off her chest so she told Christina about her argument with Morty and how he avoided her. She could never mention the _other _problem. She, herself didn’t know what to make of it. _If only _she could stop thinking about it, now that would be wonderful.

“Guess what I have for us!” Christina leaned down and pulled out a pack of beer from underneath her bed. “Don’t worry! They’re cold. I swiped them from the fridge just before you arrived.” she grinned, handing a can to Summer. “How did _I _get so lucky?” Summer leaned in and kissed Christina’s lips.

Alestorm’s “_Drink” _was now playing in the brunette’s room. They smashed their cans against each other’s and sang along _♪_**_Your alcohol to us will fall _**_♪_**_'Cause we are here to drink your beer _**_♪ _**_Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! _**_♪. _Quickly, they drank through multiple cans, finishing the pack.

“_Ohhh _I’m so DRUNK.” Summer couldn’t stop laughing. She stared at Christina’s brown eyes. Christina couldn’t manage to keep a straight face and burst out with laughter. “I-I know! I got just the thing to c-cheer you up! A m-makeover! Let’s try on some clothes.” she slurred.

Christina’s hands tried to pull up Summer’s pink tank top but they slipped. Losing balance, the brunette fell on the bed. Both girls giggled. “_Allow _me.” Summer winked, trying to sound assertive. She took off her top and stared at the taller girl, biting her bottom lip. _WHAT I REALLY NEED IS A **MAKE OUT**. _She mischievously grinned and crawled on top of Christina.

Summer leaned down, capturing Christina’s lips which drew a soft moan from the girl. All too soon, the memories of her kissing _Rick’s _lips, neck and chest came flashing back. _NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. _Summer kissed harder with desperation, licking at Christina’s lips and sucking her tongue. _YES. I NEED TO MAKE NEW MEMORIES. THAT’S IT. THAT’S HOW I CAN FORGET._

Her lips moved down Christina’s neck, sucking and licking. Summer let her hands roam around the brunette’s body and squeezed her breasts. “S-Summer…” Christina’s brown eyes looked surprised. “I’m sorry, am I moving too fast?” Summer paused, not removing her hands. “N-no it’s fine… I-I just didn’t expect…” Christina was blushing.

“You’re so _CUTE_.” Summer captured her lips in a heated kiss, sliding a hand down Christina’s jeans. “Oh S-Summer…” the brunette gasped.

* * *

Monday classes had finished, Summer returned home finding Rick and Morty at the entrance. They seemed to be arguing about Rick’s selfishness and Morty was refusing to go with the older man on a mission. 

“Fine**_—URRRP—_**whatever.” Rick eyed Summer who was just stepping through the front door. _SHE LOOKS DIFFERENT. _His blue eyes focused on her clothes, Summer was wearing skinny black jeans and a black crop top, exposing her pale abdomen. _SHE LOOKS BEAUTIFUL. _Her ginger hair was down, falling over her shoulders.

“Are you EVEN l-listening to me?!” Morty snapped at him.

“I said f-fine! Whatever, I’ll go alone!” Rick rolled his eyes at him.

“Did you b-borrow those clothes from your _girlfriend_?” Morty glanced over at Summer. “You-you uh-wha-what spend the weekend _having sex _with her o-or something?” he nervously laughed, teasing her.

_So he FINALLY decides to speak to me. _Summer crossed her arms, staring at the floor and bluntly stated “Yes”. She put a hand on Morty’s shoulder and leaned down staring into his brown eyes. “Look, Morty… I’m sorry about Jessica. Can we please put this whole thing behind us?” she spoke with sincerity.

Morty couldn’t help but notice the hickeys on Summer’s neck, which were right in his vision. He blushed, and nodded. “I- of-of course S-Summer… you’re my sister.”.

Not being able to bring herself to make eye contact with Rick, Summer walked past him going upstairs.

Rick mouthed a ‘what the fuck’ and called out after her “I missed to you too!”.

“Holy s-shit R-Rick… she _did _have sex a-all weekend.” Morty blurted, still blushing.

“SHE WHAT?!” Rick’s gray-blue unibrow shot up. He ruffled his hair and turned to Morty. “I-If you’re n-not**_—URRRP—_**coming, I’m g-going alone.”

Morty was adamant about his choice. Rick shrugged and left through a portal.

* * *

It was past midnight when a green portal appeared on the front lawn. A tired looking Rick stepped out. Opening the front door, he made his way inside. The house was pretty quiet, most of the lights were off, except for the garage. _Huh, that’s weird. _Curious, Rick decided to go see who was in the garage. _It better not be Jerry. _His brow furrowed.

Rick’s ears could pick up the sound of guitar riffs on his way to the kitchen. **_Someone _**_in the house has good taste in music. _Now he was even more intrigued, the music was coming from the garage. Rick passed through the kitchen and stared into the garage, the door was ajar.

He could make out a ginger haired figure sitting on his chair, legs crossed on his workbench facing the garage exit.

He opened the door and observed. Summer was playing Elvenking’s _“The Divided Heart” _on _his _electric guitar.

She started singing _♪_**_The tears that I don't cry _**_♪ _**_Won't fill my eyes but pain inside _**_♪_**_I feel is real, pain is real _**_♪_**_Until the day I'll die _**_♪ _and continued playing an awesome guitar solo.

“Feeling a little somber, are we?” Rick spoke. “Since _when _do**_—URRRP—_**you play g-guitar?” he was pleasantly surprised. _His _Summer couldn’t play any instruments as far as he knew. Then again he’d left that Summer behind in the Cronenberg world he’d ruined. _SHE’S PRETTY GOOD I’LL HAVE TO ADMIT._

Summer turned around knocking down an empty wine bottle with her foot. “Oh, hey Rick.” she smiled. The bottle fell to the floor and rolled over, stopping at Rick’s feet. “Since… y’know middle school? And no, I just _love _this song.” she answered.

Rick raised an eyebrow, looking at the bottle. “Are y-you _drunk?_” he inquired. Alcoholism seemed to run in the family and _he _was the prime example.

“Are YOU?” Summer teased, sticking out her tongue. “Relax, it was only half a bottle.”

“V-very cute…” Rick smirked, placing his hands on his hips. “Wha-what about school tomorrow? How are you**_—URRP—_**going to d-deal with a hangover?”

“Pfffft! Like you always say... school is for suckers!”

“Y-yeah, and I stand by it but y-you only have a month left to**_—URRRRP—_**graduate. Don't fuck up now, _princess._” Rick laughed.

“Maybe I’ll _borrow _your portal gun and steal a day away on PB-9 like you always do.” Summer winked teasingly.

“W-what the h-hell is Peebee Nine?” Rick stared at her with a blank expression.

“Y'know... Promixa B-9. That _special _moon you hang out on.” Summer replied. _SHIT. Maybe I wasn’t supposed to let that slip._

“I don't**_—URRRP—_**know what the h-hell you're talking about.” Rick was puzzled, he reached into his pocket. “Wait a minute.” He seemed to be tinkering on his portal gun, dialing digits.

Rick pressed the trigger causing a portal to appear inside the garage. He stepped through, leaving the portal open behind him. Summer put the guitar down and followed him.

"Whooooaah! Lunacy!" she exclaimed loudly as she entered.

Summer went up to Rick and softly elbowed him. “Lunacy? Get it? ‘Cause we are on the Moon!” she grinned widely at him. _YEP, SHE’S TOTALLY DRUNK._

“Jesus Christ, S-Summer.” Rick rubbed his thumb, index and middle fingers on his forehead and chuckled. “Your sense of humor is bad enough to rival Jerry's.” Rick laughed more at the stupidity of the joke. He put an arm around her and stared up at the night sky, observing the giant blue planet which was shining brightly.

“Still, cool p-place you got here.” He whistled “What a view. K-Kind of romantic isn’t it?”.

“Wait, I thought you were joking. You've never been here?” Summer was confused.

“Not r-really, no. Maybe**_—URRRRP—_**it was _your _Rick's place? Dimensions hold s-similarities but there's the minor difference here and there. Guess we just found one.”

Things suddenly clicked in Summer’s mind. She stood staring into his blue eyes. For some reason the air felt heavy between them and memories started flooding back to Summer.

"Well, anyway _goodnight _Rick." she hastily turned around, quickly walking into the green portal behind them.

Rick stood there staring after her. _She’s been acting strange lately. Hasn’t been calling me Grandpa for a while, either_. He rubbed his chin, thinking.

* * *

Next morning, Rick found Summer in the backyard standing over the other Rick's grave, looking quite sad. He reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, w-what's wrong?” Rick wanted to find out what was going on with her.

“He's really gone... Y'know? They’re… both gone. I’ve just been thinking…” she turned around facing Rick. “…I'm really glad you chose to come to this dimension and live with us.” she hugged Rick. “Thank you.”

Rick wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t expecting for Summer to be so emotional. “It’s... it’s... no problem." he patted Summer’s head and caressed her hair.

Summer leaned into his shoulder and inhaled deeply. _Why does he smell so good? _She felt safe in his arms.

“Well, I should be going now. I’ll be late for class.” she broke away from the hug.

“W-want me to**_—URRP—_**give you a ride?” Summer’s face brightened at his words. They got on his dinky spaceship and lifted off.

Shortly after, Rick parked in front of the school. “Thanks, Rick.” Summer leaned in leaving a quick kiss on his cheek, taking Rick by surprise. She opened the door, ready to step out but seemed to have something stuck on her mind. Turning around, she asked "Hey um... Have we ever been on a ship called Avalon X-35?"

Holding his chin, Rick thought for a minute. “I don’t think so... No.”

_SO IT WASN’T HIM AFTER ALL. _Summer felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. The disappointment she couldn’t quite understand _why_. “Ok, bye. See you at home.”

* * *

Rick flew back home and parked in front of the garage. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Summer had asked. Avalon X-35? That was an oddly _specific _thing to ask. His unibrow furrowed.

He stepped in through the large garage door and paced around, thinking for a couple of minutes. When had Summer started acting strange? She had stopped calling him _Grandpa _the day after their argument about the memory gun. **_Memories! That’s it. _**He pushed the workbench and made his way down through the trapdoor.

Rick started picking up boxes from the floor, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then he saw it. Two memory tubes on the chair, next to the helmet. He picked one up and read the label “So w-what’s this**_—URRP—_**one then? S-Summer 1110?”. _That’s fucking weird. _He didn’t remember erasing Summer’s memories. _Might as well check what’s on it._

Rick pulled the white helmet down on his head, attaching the blue memory tube on top. His vision went white and then returned. He removed the tube and stared at it. “T-That was kind of s-sweet.” Rick smiled. He didn’t know Summer cared so much about him. Still, why was that removed? Didn’t seem harmful in any way. _MUST HAVE BELONGED TO THE OTHER RICK._

“W-well shit. Let’s**_—URRP—_**see what's on this one then.” Rick took a sip from his flask and attached the purple tube to his helmet.

“HOLY SHIT…” Rick’s voice trailed off. He was speechless. Mortified, he tore out the memory tube and stared with disbelief. _FUCK. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. FUCK. FUCK! FUCK!_

He could feel himself blushing. **_WHAT THE F-FUCK WAS THAT?! _**Summer’s husky voice kept playing over and over in his head repeating "I _want _you... Rick". He couldn’t get himself to move and remained seated on the floor. _WHAT DID YOU DO?!_

**"RICK! YOU-YOU ASSHOLE!! WHA-WHAT DID YOU DO?!!" **his angry voice echoed through the room and his hands shook furiously. Rick drew his silver flask to his lips, drinking the whole thing and then threw it across the room.

"I**_—URRRRRP—_**need something s-stronger." He forced himself up. The memory tube slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor. After opening a portal, he left, not caring about the lights or the disarray.


	7. A Hell of a Celebration

The following month passed by quite ordinarily, with everyone going about their business as usual. Rick would take Morty on adventures and they’d return home either arguing or looking completely exhausted. Beth and Jerry argued about trivial matters while Summer kept busy preparing for her finals, occasionally asking for Beth’s help. Rick seemed more distant, spending most of his time shut in the garage drinking and dozing off on the table. He pretended to be creating new inventions but that didn’t fool Summer, she knew something wasn’t right. Their interactions felt awkward. Summer would catch him staring at her during breakfast and dinner. Upon eye contact Rick would either turn his head or leave the table making up an excuse. Neither of them brought up Avalon X-35 or Proxima B-9 again. Summer wasn’t sure if Rick knew but the growing tension between them was obvious.

“Happy graduation, honey!” Beth placed a homemade chocolate cake on the dining table and smiled towards Summer. “Why the long face? You’re finally done with high school. This calls for a celebration!” she brushed Summer’s ginger hair with her hands and kissed her forehead.

“Christina is moving away. She got accepted into college in another city. I know I should be happy for her but…” Summer stared at the floor and sighed deeply. Beth leaned her cheek against Summer’s head and hugged her. “Oh, honey. I know you love her.” Beth signalled Morty to help set the table. She had intended for a small party, just between the family. 

“Tell you what… Why don’t you go get your grandpa from the garage and I’ll bring out the champagne?” Beth held up Summer’s face and smiled warmly. Summer nodded ok in response, she could use a drink.

Summer walked through the kitchen and knocked on the garage door, drawing no response. “Grandpa Rick?” she knocked again. Calling him _grandpa _felt so strange now. Summer just wanted things to be normal again. She opened the door, Rick was asleep on the table _again_.

“Rick?” Summer bent down and spoke in his ear. He didn’t budge. Summer noticed the silver flask which was still in his grasp. _He’s always drinking. _She took the flask and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. “Rick? Rick, wake up.” she rolled her eyes. _Why did I think that would work? _Summer stood in front of the table and grabbed Rick by the shoulders, pulling him up. “Hunh? Who-wha-what?” Rick tried focusing his blue eyes.

He blushed a little when he realised how close Summer was standing to his face. “Mom asked me to get you. We are having cake in the dining room. Come please?” her voice was gentle.

As they started making their way to the dining room, Rick’s gaze fell on Summer’s swaying hips. He mentally slapped himself for not being able to tear his eyes away. He knew he should of extracted both of their memories and destroyed the evidence by now. The day he watched the purple memory tube Rick realised Summer remembered, she couldn’t have known details such as the ship otherwise. Truthfully, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Something in him had awakened and he felt ashamed, mostly for not wanting to forget but also for wanting Summer to remember. He had spent a long time thinking about the subject and as much as he liked blaming the other Rick, that was still a version of _himself_. In a way, _he _was the one responsible. He just couldn’t justify the attraction he was feeling towards Summer. _You truly are a sick fuck._

Jerry opened the champagne bottle with loud pop and poured into the glasses. Holding their hands high, they clinked their glasses and cheered. It felt nice to do something together as a family, without unnecessary bickering, for once.

“Congrats, _princess_. You don't have to suffer through that idiots parade anymore.” Rick smiled at Summer. She stared deeply at his eyes and returned the smile.

“C’mon let’s cut th-the cake!” Morty jumped, looking a bit too excited.

Summer grabbed the knife, about to slice the cake when a loud crash came from the living room. She turned around and ran through the archway to discover a gray-blue haired man lying next to the coffee table, a green portal next to him.

“Rick!” she rushed to his side upon seeing him covered with blood. She had never seen _this _Rick before, he wore his hair in a ponytail and had a goatee. He was clutching his bleeding chest with a tattooed hand, depicting an atom. 

“Summer…” he coughed. “It’s s-so good to see your face again.” 

“Uhhhh… Who is _this_?” Jerry scratched his arm. 

“Don’t just stand there _dingus_! Bring towels or _something!”_ Summer snarled at her father. Turning her attention to Rick, she assured “You’re gonna be ok”. She placed both hands on his wound and started pressing.

“Why are you**_—URRRP—_**here Rick? W-What happened?” Rick kneeled next to him with worry.

“I’m starting the car! We need to take him to a hospital! Keep applying pressure Summer!” Beth yelled. Summer nodded at her.

Wounded Rick turned to Rick and spoke “Listen…There w-was a coup…a-and an uprising…” he continued through coughs “…at the Citadel”. He spat some blood. “A-a Morty…he’s taken c-control.” He started wheezing.

“Rick! This is bad. _DO _something! He’s dying!” Summer yelled, feeling useless.

“S-Summer…” the wounded Rick continued “…it’s alright. We… my S-Summer, we tried but she didn’t m-make it.” He handed her a small data stick. “She fought bravely. Don’t let her death be in vain. T-take this.” He continued coughing blood. “It’s a battlefield o-over there but Morty _MUST _be s-stopped. He’s coming _for us all_.” Rick uttered before losing consciousness “It h-has begun”.

“IT CAN’T BE!” Rick looked panicked. This was the first time Summer had seen him _actually _scared. “We**_—URRP—_**have to move fast Summer!” he jumped to his feet, taking the data stick from Summer. 

“Dad! Help me carry Rick to the car! We are losing him!” Summer started lifting the wounded man.

“Morty! You go with them.” Rick commanded the boy. “We’ll handle _this_.” 

“Oh j-jeez Rick! Are y-you sure? I can help!”

Rick shook his head and signalled him to go, running into the garage. Summer followed behind. 

Morty and Jerry carried the wounded man to the back seat then got in. Beth drove away, getting out of sight.

The cake stood untouched on the table.


	8. Rick and Summer for a Thousand Years

Rick and Summer were now at the courtyard of the Citadel of Ricks, both of them wearing body armor. Pieces of broken statues and glass shards lay scattered on the floor. A multitude of Ricks and Mortys seemed to be at war, shooting each other dead.

“Summer, duck! Destroyer bots!” Rick yelled, trying to stay in cover. Two white spherical robots, which very much resembled giant eyeballs, rolled over, zooming and focusing their middle lenses on Summer. “_Target confirmed”_ announced their robotic voices and from both sides of their spherical bodies, hidden panels opened to reveal large miniguns. Rick opened fire, trying to divert their attention but it was of no use. They were both under heavy fire now. 

“_Holy shit_, Rick! The other Rick wasn’t kidding… This place is a fucking _warzone! _What are we going to do?!” Summer panicked. She was returning fire, trying to think of a way to get away to safety but she knew very well she was no soldier. _WE ARE BOTH GOING TO DIE!_

Rick turned a dial on his gun and fired an electrical ray at the giant robots. Both of them froze in place, malfunctioning. 

“RICK ABOVE YOU! WATCH OUT! DRONES!” Summer’s green eyes shot wide open as she yelled.

“Give m-me a minute!” Rick was tinkering and punching numbers on his portal gun.

“You might want to hurry it up!” Opening fire, she shot down both drones.

“Th-they fuc-fucking**_—URRP—_**EMP’d my portal gun! DAMN IT!” he yelled out in frustration.

Rick rolled over to Summer’s side and shook his head. “It’s no use, we h-have**_—URRRP—_**to make it on foot.” his bony finger pointed to a tall tower standing at the center of the Citadel.

His head did a double take as he grabbed Summer’s arm. “You’re hurt Sum-mer.” Rick’s voice cracked. He tore off his lab coat’s left arm and tied it carefully around her bleeding wound.

“Lucky… looks like th-the bullet only g-grazed your arm.” his blue eyes looked relieved and he pulled Summer into a deep hug, caressing her soft hair and inhaling her strawberry scent. “C’mon, we have to move.” his voice urged. Summer’s cheeks blushed at his affection.

Both of them started making their way through the courtyard, keeping low, avoiding detection and gunfire. Laser turrets scanned the environment, firing at anything that moved. A Rick wearing white citadel uniform fell at their side, gurgling in his own blood. Summer stared in horror. She reached out to hold his hand, watching the light in his eyes fade away. Other Ricks were screaming “Down with the Citadel!” as they kept firing. It was total chaos.

“I don’t get it Rick…” Summer whispered, a solemn look in her eyes. “…why are Ricks fighting against each other if _Morty _is the real enemy?” Her hand held on Rick’s blue sleeve which was poking out of his torn lab coat.

“Th-that _little shit _planned a coup and**_—URRRP—_**took c-control. Some of the other Ricks must ha-have been in on it. You-you don’t become a _dictator _by s-single effort Summer. _Emphasis _on the **_dic._**” he explained as his head reached up from cover, blue eyes searching for a safe spot. “It’s a power**_—URRP—_**s-struggle.” Rick turned around grabbing Summer’s hand. “Follow me, this is our chance.” he whispered into her ear.

They made their way into the tower and started ascending the stairs. The place looked suspiciously deserted, not a single Rick or Morty around.

“_Where _is everyone?” Summer raised an eyebrow, trying to catch her breath.

“Keep your guard up Sum-mer. There m-might be traps laying around.” Rick raised his gun. Summer nodded, mimicking his move. They continued making their way through a wide hallway, stopping at a junction. The hallway had forked into two narrow corridors, leading to a large room.

“Only two more floors left to go. We have to reach the Control and Command Center so I can access the main computer and h-hack into their failsafe system.” Rick explained. “That’s where this b-baby comes in.” his bony hand held up the small data stick. “I’ve**_—URRRRRP—_**analyzed it. There’s a powerful hacking p-program embedded inside this. The other Rick never meant for us to save this place.” 

“But first we have to push through**_—URRP—_**here first S-summer. This floor has the _Council Room _so be o-on the lookout.” He stared intensely into her green eyes.

They split into two groups, Summer taking the left corridor and Rick taking the right. It was their strategy to flank the enemies, in case any showed up.

Summer rushed ahead, the room looked empty, until… _HUH? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? _Rick, with a torn left sleeve, seemed to be standing in the middle of the room, staring around. “Rick!” she whispered. He didn’t hear her, his back still facing her. _NO CHOICE. _Summer ran to his side, grabbing his shoulder. “You can’t just stand around like that.” her voice sounded angry. Before she could react, Rick turned around extending and wrapping mechanical arms, uncomfortably tightly, around her arms and waist, pinning her to the spot. _CRAP. I’M AN IDIOT._

As Summer tried wriggling her way out, a green portal appeared in front of her. Three Ricks wearing citadel uniforms stepped out. They were heavily armed. _This **can’t **be good._

They paused, two of them pointing their guns at her head. “Um… hello… _Grandpa _Ricks.” she chuckled nervously. Summer could just _feel _a crass comment headed her way… until one of the Ricks pointed at her and yelled “Holy shit! You-you’re a real _FUCKED UP _S-Summer!”.

“What? Ok. Ok. I _know _I’m pretty stupid for falling for your clone trap-” Summer started, looking exasperated. She stopped midsentence when she realized the Ricks in front of her were blushing.

The corner of her eye caught _her _Rick at the junction where the corridor met the room, signaling for her to create a distraction.

A second Rick continued “It’s not a _CLONE_. Thi-this is a shifter trap.” He had a white military cap on. “This t-trap takes on the form of your _inner most __DESIRES_.” A smirk formed on Rick’s mouth as his fingers brushed his beard. “Well, well, well… looks like someone _LUSTS FOR GRANDPA_. Now aren’t you a pair?”

**_WHAT?! _**Summer could feel the blush burning through her cheeks and ears. Surely they were making fun of her, Summer couldn’t believe her ears. She could feel the anger swell in her gut and snarled “FUCK YOU! RICK!”.

Her reaction was met with laughter. All three of them were howling at her. The third Rick then responded “Only IF you**_—URRP—_**w-want to baby.” with a mocking voice.

Summer remained silent, looking at _her _Rick and thinking. She quickly averted her gaze, being careful not to give him away. _A DISTRACTION, HUH? __IF **THAT’S **HOW THEY WANT TO PLAY IT THEN… _A sly grin formed on her lips. “Well… _RICK_. You **_DO _**look good in a uniform.” she responded, trying her best to sound seductive. “How about the _four of us _make a _Rick-tastic _sandwich?” running her tongue around sensually, she slowly licked her lips.

Three audible gasps filled the room. Their expressions were priceless. _JACKPOT. _

This was all Rick needed, he rapidly fired three electric shots, causing the other three to lose consciousness. He turned a dial and fired a fourth laser shot at the shifter trap, hitting it right on the head. The trap returned to its original form, small and pink, not unlike a plumbus.

“Je-Jesus Christ, Summer. Th-that was…” Rick was blushing. He tensed up, feeling his cock twitch in his pants. _That was… TOO HOT._

“So… It was true?” Summer’s mouth hung open. “I’m… I’m…” she couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence. _I’M IN LOVE WITH RICK?_

Suddenly, Rick’s blue eyes widened with realization. _HOLY SHIT! SHE WANTS ME._

The air around the two started feeling heavy. Rick was having trouble tearing his eyes from Summer’s lips. He brought his hands forward, holding her face and his head started leaning down. Summer froze in place, her heart racing, feeling like it would burst out of her chest. The look in his eyes was filled heavy with desire. Rick leaned down until Summer could feel his hot breath on her lips.

He snapped out of it when one of the Ricks rose up to his feet, holding his head. Instinctively, Summer jumped forward, landing a hard punch on his face, knocking him out once again.

“_Damn _Sum-Summer… remind me not to**_—URRP—_**get on your bad s-side.” Rick chuckled, sounding impressed.

Summer kneeled down, searching through the unconscious Rick’s pockets. “Here, we can use this.” she handed his portal gun to Rick, then reaching up on her toes, placed a military cap on Rick’s head. “Perfect.” she smiled. “Nice thinking, _princess_.” Rick complimented.

This was good. _These _Ricks had level five authority to access the areas other Ricks weren’t allowed to enter. And his portal gun just had the coordinates to the Control and Command Center which Rick needed. They’d hit the bullseye. “Let’s go SumSum.” Rick smiled and opened a green vortex on the floor, jumping in. Summer jumped behind.

They were now inside a large room with heavy metal doors bolted shut behind them. Large screens and buttons covered the entirety of the room and Summer stared in awe.

“So what now?” she inquired, curious about how they would resolve the situation outside.

“I-I told you b-before Summer. The other**_—URRRRP—_**Rick never intended for us to save this place. W-we are going to b-blow it SKY HIGH.”

Summer gasped. “What? Rick! What about all those other Ricks and Mortys and Summers out there?! You can’t just-” Rick’s voice cut her off.

“Th-there are _infinite _realities Summer. It’s already _too late _to save the o-ones out there. At l-least this way… the rest of us c-can continue living.”

Rick touched a button, causing a feminine robotic voice to answer “Welcome to the Citadel Control and Command System. Please enter the correct authorization code to proceed”.

His hand plugged the data stick into to the main computer frame, starting the hacking program. Various ones and zeroes filled the screens until a sentence appeared “System Reboot”.

“Ok, we are in. Listen Summer…” His hand pulled her closer to himself, blue eyes stared sharply into hers. Rick was looking very serious all of a sudden and he continued “When I start the countdown, it’s going to g-get _very _dangerous. So I’m going to create a portal home, and you’re going to leave. I n-need to stay here to make sure the plan f-falls through”.

“WHAT? I’m NOT leaving you behind!” all the blood rushed to Summer’s head.

“It’s a-a fucking _FISSION BOMB _Sum-mer! This place is going to b-blow to bits faster than you can say _FLIMFLAM_.” he raised his voice as his gray-blue unibrow furrowed.

“SO? I’m staying!” Summer crossed her arms. “I’m not leaving. Not in a million years, _old man_.”

_Old man… OLD MAN. _Her words struck a chord with him. “Oh-ho! Someone’s feisty! _F-FINE!”_ Rick threw up his arms “Yo-your funeral, _princess_.”

“Not IF I can help it. I’m trying to save you-you stupid FUCK. Because _I love you_.” Summer blurted out in her rage. They both blinked and stared at each other until Rick mumbled something to himself and turned around to face the computer.

He paused for a minute and spoke “After I s-start the**_—URRP—_**failsafe, security robots will probably activate. Be on y-your guard.”

“Wait, so where exactly is this bomb?”

“It’s n-not just o-one bomb Sum-mer. These things are installed at multiple key areas around the Citadel. The failsafe w-was designed f-for events like t-this. To make**_—URRRRP—_**sure power d-didn’t fall into the w-wrong hands.” He started pushing buttons. “These things are go-gonna detonate with a y-yield of _fifty megatons_.”

Rick took out his flask and chugged it. “Ready whe-whenever you are.” he chuckled and pressed another button. The robotic voice answered again “Please enter a command to proceed”.

“Activate Proton Expulsion.”

Rick took out his gun and turned a dial, switching between elements. He used a ray to freeze the door. “That should buy us some time.”

The robotic voice replied “Confirmed. Proton Expulsion Activated in 60… 59… 58… 57…”.

They both turned around hearing gunshots on the other side of the doors. Rick was correct as usual; security bots had started cutting through the door with laser rays.

The countdown continued “… 45… 44… 43… 42…” and it started feeling all too familiar to Summer, just like that time on Avalon X-35.

“We just have to g-guard this**_—URRRP—_**place close enough for the bombs to e-explode before we can bail out.” Rick kept watching the door, which now had a visible red arch cut into it with a laser. The robots were close to making their way inside.

“… 22… 21… 20… 19…” The virtual intelligence continued counting down, when a part of the door fell out, crashing on the floor with a bang. A large spherical robot rolled inside annunciating “Terminate” as it aimed for the main computer.

“Not on my watch!” Summer quickly fired, penetrating a hole through its middle lens.

“_NICE _o-one SumSum.” Summer was seriously starting to impress him.

There were now less than ten seconds left for the detonation and more robots kept rolling in. Rick was firing electric rays while keeping an eye on the countdown. “… 7… 6… 5… 4…” _SHIT. _

He jumped towards Summer, firing a portal at her feet. She was still shooting at the robots when both of them fell through and Rick closed the portal.

The robots on the other side of the portal eroded away with the power of the explosion. The Citadel and all the Ricks, Mortys and Summers inside were no more.

* * *

They were now back in the garage, Rick lying on top of Summer. He raised himself up on his elbows and whispered “We fu-fucking did it, Summer”. His blue eyes fixated on hers.

Summer tried to avert her gaze from Rick’s eyes but she was failing. Her eyes shifted to his lips, not going unnoticed by him. With the rush of adrenaline, he held her face firmly and crashed his lips on hers, drawing out a soft whimper.

Her petite hands pulled on his gray-blue hair, breaking the kiss. “Rick I- I-” the huskiness in her voice gave her away and was silenced by Rick’s lips. Firmly kissing her, he pulled them up to a sitting position, hugging her close by the waist. Holding her chin, Rick licked Summer’s lips. She could no longer hold back and let out a low growl, lips parted welcoming his tongue. The voice sent shivers throughout Rick’s body, causing his cock to harden in his pants. His bony hands moved down to grasp Summer’s legs and raised them up to wrap around himself. He continued running his hands along her thighs and securely held on, grinding his hard-on on her crotch.

“Fuuuck… Rick…” Summer let out a low moan. Rick leaned down to suck on her neck and continued rocking his hips, harder, against hers. _FUCK… I WANT TO FUCK HER._

Rick’s hands reached down and with a flick of his fingers, opened and unzipped Summer’s jeans. His hands yearned to touch her and explore her body so he slid one hand into her panties to feel her wetness. She was DRENCHED.

“Baby… baby…” Rick whispered in her ear, gently biting her earlobe. “Is this all f-for me?”

He started rubbing her clitoris with his index and middle fingers, drawing out heavy breaths from the ginger girl. He continued rubbing in circles, taking delight at her short breathed huffs. _I WANT TO HEAR MORE. _He gently pushed his middle finger down, entering a digit into her. He started moving it back and forth in an S motion inside her, watching her eyes. He then captured her lips in an open mouthed kiss and joined his index finger with the other. His thumb brushed over her clit, rubbing, while his other two fingers moved faster inside her. “_Ohhhh Riiiick… yes…” _Summer purred and bit her bottom lip. _MMM… MUSIC TO MY EARS._

Rick was thoroughly enjoying this and wanted more. He held Summer by the arm and rose to his feet. “Baby… come here…” he pulled her close. They were still wearing their body armors and he didn’t have the patience to bother with them. He pushed Summer into the workbench and started taking off her shoes and then removed her jeans. His blue eyes met hers and she was blushing. _SO CUTE. _He reached up and kissed her passionately, pulling her into a seated position on the metal table. Rick’s lips moved down to her neck and sucked on her junction before parting. He kneeled down in front of her and parted her legs. His thin lips hungrily sucked and licked at her inner thighs, making Summer gasp.

“Let’s g-get these off baby…” His bony hands grabbed and pulled down her black panties, exposing her dripping pussy. The sight in front of him made his erection throb and with little control left, he found his lips on her opening.

“_Oh_… _god_…_Riiiick_…” Summer’s fingers interlocked between his gray-blue locks and she started rocking against his mouth.

“Mmm… you like that baby?” Rick looked up, bringing two fingers to her her slit. He watched as her pupils dilated and breath hitched when he plunged them into her slowly. Summer nodded and threw her head back. Rick brought his mouth back down on her, licking her clit and lapping up her juices. If heaven existed, surely _this _was it.

Rick continued his ministrations, enjoying Summer’s mewls as he replaced his fingers with his tongue, sliding in and out of her with hunger.

“OH FUUUCK! FUCK ME RICK…” she moaned as she reached climax, pushing his head down on her with one hand and clutching onto the table with the other. Her hips continued rocking for a bit longer until Rick removed his lips and rose to his feet. His tongue cleaned his lips and he brought them crashing down on hers.

Rick felt Summer’s hand press against his crotch. She broke the kiss and said “Rick... Allow me”.

He watched her get down from the table and onto her knees, her hands fought to unbuckle his belt. Summer unzipped Rick’s pants, grasping his shaft and pulling his penis out of his pants.

She stared at his erection with a lustful gaze before wrapping her tongue around his head, she swirled it licking his pre-cum. Her head bobbed down running her tongue along his length, her hand tightly grasping at his root.

“_Fuuuck_… _Summer_…” Rick placed a hand in her soft ginger hair. “Yeah… just like that baby… you’re d-doing s-so good…” His eyes, glazed over with with desire, followed her lips slide down his cock. He let out a throaty moan, tightening his fingers in her hair. “_Summer_... _ahhh... baby.”_

Summer continued sliding her mouth up and down, sucking him gently.

Rick couldn’t take it anymore, he pulled Summer’s head away, stopping her. He forced her to her feet and pushed her back onto the table, hungrily kissing and sucking her lips. His hands grabbed her by the knees and pushed them apart. Their tongues continued tasting and gliding against each other. Summer wrapped her legs around Rick’s waist, pulling him closer.

Rick’s hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a condom. He brought it up to his mouth tearing the wrapping. Before he could move, Summer snatched it from his hand and took out the condom, placing it on his throbbing cock. He watched as her pale hand guided his member into her opening. Rick started slowly pushing in, drawing a low moan from Summer. He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, allowing Summer to wrap her arms around his neck. “Fuck… Summer… you-you feel so good…” He was almost all the way inside her now.

“Rick…” her breath hitched “…_fuck _me”.

Her request sent Rick over the edge and he plunged into her not being able to control himself. His fingers dug into her hips and he started hammering into her with passion.

Summer was loudly moaning against his mouth now, eyes clenched shut. Rick placed his lips over hers, muffling her cries. They were alone in the house, Beth, Jerry and Morty still hadn’t returned from the hospital. Rick wasn’t taking any chances.

He broke the kiss, picking up the pace. Rick's voice was coming out in low moans and he watched Summer’s face, the way she crinkled it, as he continued pumping in an out of her.

He brought a hand down on her clitoris and started rubbing, sending jolts of electricity across Summer’s body. Her body arched up as he continued fucking her.

Their body armors pressed against each other when Rick wrapped an arm around her waist, still rubbing her clit with the other. “_Riiiick…” _Summer’s insides clenched around him as her senses exploded with ecstasy. “Fuck… Summer… s-so tight…” Rick whispered. He was at his limit and reached climax shortly after.

They stood there, holding onto each other gasping for breath. “I… love you Rick.” Summer murmured into his neck. Rick’s hands caressed her soft ginger hair in response, a smile on his lips.

* * *

The next morning, the family had breakfast as usual. Beth talked about how they barely made it in time to the hospital and how worried she was for the ponytailed Rick. But she assured he was stable and would be out of there in two weeks. Rick and Summer avoided telling them they had caused an atomic explosion, resulting in hundreds of casualties.

After breakfast, Rick retired to the living room to watch interdimensional TV while sipping from his flask.

Summer poked her head through the archway from the dining room, and grinned widely.

“Whaaaacha doing Rick?” she jumped down onto the green sofa next to him.

Rick took another sip from his flask, not removing his pale blue eyes from hers. “Watching Ball Fondlers, care**_—URRRP—_**to j-join?”

Summer was distracted, her eyes followed the liquor dripping from Rick’s thin lips. She reached out, wiping it with her index finger then brought it to her mouth, licking her finger clean. “Such a waste…” she winked at him, biting her bottom lip.

Rick reached over the sofa, checking if they were alone. He then leaned down, stealing a kiss from her soft lips. He whispered “W-wanna get outta here?”.

Summer smiled mischievously “I thought you would never ask”.

* * *

  
“Alriiiiight readers, let’s**_—URRRRP—_**wrap this up. Thank you for sticking o-out till the end.”

“Wait we're ending it?” Summer threw a flirty look at Rick. “Hopefully WE aren’t ending it.”

“Uhhh... What’s going on between you two?” Morty nervously scratched his neck.  
  
“That's the e-end of this fanfiction. BOOM! Yeaaah! How do you like that? Now**_—URRRP—_**get on outta here! Wubba Lubba Dub Duuuuuub!”


End file.
